


Fall/Winter Drabbles for Fic Promptly, 2014

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Punching, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Series, Scars, Season/Series 07, Series Finale, Sewing, Tattoos, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>General audiences.</p><p>
  <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/138955.html?thread=6469835#cmt6469835">Fill here.</a>
</p></blockquote>





	1. Sam/Fi, comparing tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General audiences.
> 
> [Fill here.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/138955.html?thread=6469835#cmt6469835)

"Where'd you get this one?" Sam said, pointing to the tattoo on Fiona's left wrist.

"A job in India, Sam."

"What does it say?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well, what about the tattoo on your foot?"

"Same place, Sam. And I'm not telling you."

"And what about the tattoo above your--"

Fiona shook her head.

Sam sighed. "Okay, here's my tattoo," he said as he rolled up his shirt sleeve. He slapped his tattoo when it was exposed.

Fiona continued to shake her head. "You couldn't just get a trident, Sam?"


	2. Any, any, "And in the end blood and tears are alike because they stop too. You can't have either go on forever." (Living Dead Girl, p 158)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: if Jesse really did kill Michael for burning him, sometime in season 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Jesse, Fiona. 
> 
> Rating: Teen. 
> 
> [Fill here.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5039619#cmt5039619)

"How dare he show up at Michael's funeral," Fiona thought. "At least he had the decency to wear a suit." She rolled her eyes.

Jesse was walking towards where Michael was buried. Most of the few people that mourned him, including his mother, had already left his grave site.

"You got what you wanted," she said as she heard Jesse approaching Michael's grave. She didn't look at him. "You have your job back. Michael is dead. You fulfilled your promise. And now you should leave."

"I was thinking you needed--"

"I don't need anything. Michael's not bleeding anymore. I'm not crying anymore. And I can't go on crying because Michael's dead."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not stand here with you. What we had died when you put the bullet through his heart. Goodbye, Jesse."

Fiona finally left Michael's grave. Out of shame, Jesse followed suit.


	3. Any, any, the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona sewing Michael's gunshot wound from "Reckoning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Fiona.
> 
> Rating: Teen.
> 
> [Fill here.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/156744.html?thread=7174472#cmt7174472)

Michael's wound has been exposed for a while--to the pellets that were embedded in it, to the air, to the waters of Biscayne Bay. But now, away from James and his men and the CIA, he can finally get it sewn up.

Fiona's hands are quick and nimble as she takes the pellets and residue out of Michael's wound. She cleans the wound further with hydrogen peroxide. Then, with a needle and some surgical thread Sam retrieved from one of her storage lockers, she sews the wound shut. 

"This better be the last time you risk your life for us," Fiona says. She gives him a stern look. 

With his free hand, Michael strokes Fiona's face. "That was the last time, Fi." He smiles. "It's over."

"I'm glad it's over, Michael," she says, reinforcing the stich. "And I'm done."

Michael looks at the stitch. "That looks great, Fi."

Fiona gives him a kiss. It's the end--at least for the moment.


	4. Michael/Fiona, scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen.
> 
> [Fill here.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/191798.html?thread=8259894#cmt8259894)

Michael traces Fiona's scar with his finger. It's a big scar that starts from the back of her neck and slopes down her chest. It goes around and under the left side of her ribcage. There's a complimentary scar that circles under the right side of her ribcage and travels up towards her neck. When Fiona's wearing clothing, the scars form a macabre necklace. But Fiona's topless, allowing Michael to examine the scar in all its glory. 

"I thought it was going to be one of my usual bounty hunting jobs," Fiona says to Michael. "I was going to run up on the guy, aim a beanbag round at him and shoot him in the nuts. But the guy caught me. And the guy had a history with torturing people, which my bounty hunting guy didn't tell me about. He ripped my shirt off and tried to cut me open. But I was able to headbutt him enough to stun him. I got out of my bonds and called for help."

"Who rescued you? Carlos?"

"I tried calling Carlos, but I couldn't get in touch with him. Sam saved me. I had stitches in me for a couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Fi."

"You're here now, Michael. That's all that matters."

"This isn't going to make the memory go away, but maybe this will help ease it."

Michael holds Fiona still. He kisses the scar on Fiona's neck. There's a dull sensation where the scar was. It's not the most pleasant thing to feel in the world, but it's not the worst feeling, either. Fiona loves the sensation.

Fiona strokes Michael's hair as he kisses her scar on her chest. Michael's right: she won't forget the man who tormented her. But Michael kissing her scars makes it feel better, a bit.


	5. Michael/Sam, bruises on purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences.
> 
> [Fill here.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2898.html?thread=137042#cmt137042)

Michael's shoes were scuffed and his clothes were ripped, torn and dirtied. The only thing he was missing was a black eye. He asked Sam to give it to him.

"How do you want it, Mikey?" Sam balled up his fists and pretended to box.

"Bare fists are fine, Sam. I need to look like a money launderer beat me up for losing his cash. Anything less and Guido's going to think I'm a liar."

"I'm going to hate getting my shirt bloody. It's my favorite, too. I bought it when I first got here. I doubt I'll be able to find another one in Miami."

"I don't have time for you to lament your shirt. Let's go."

Sam gave Michael a series of jabs to his left eye. He kept at it until Michael's eye started to bruise and swell and Michael had a few cuts on his face.

"That should do it," Sam said. 

"Thanks, Sam. I gotta go."

"Wait. Don't you want me to kiss the cuts so they don't hurt as bad?"

"I don't have time right now."

"It's just one kiss."

"All right."

Sam kissed the cuts on Michael's face. 

Michael nodded. "They're starting to feel a little bit better." He left the loft.

"Go get 'em, Mikey," Sam said, walking towards Michael's fridge to pull out one of his beers.


End file.
